


Our first of many

by costignam



Series: Rick and Morty forever a hundred times [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fanart, Younger Rick, baby morty, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costignam/pseuds/costignam
Summary: Rick takes his little Morty on his first adventure.





	




End file.
